


A Phone Call Away

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Jurassic World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she and Alan weren't together any longer, maybe she was marrie and with children too... but they were still friends. And she knew him. And she knew he would have called her. Eventualy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



As soon as she saw the news, Ellie knew that Alan would have called her.

She understood him- part of her wanted to reach out for her ex, too, but she didn’t felt it was right for Mark- he was her husband, after all, and Alan… well, Alan, for a short while, he had been the love of her life. Mark could accept that they would have dinner together every now and then (with him present, of course), but she knew he wouldn’t have understood, had she been the one to initiate contact- there was still a lot he didn’t know, after all, things she had been forced to keep buried in the dark, even after so many years.

So, she waited.

And one day, he called. 

Her old-fashioned phone didn’t provide ID- and even if he didn’t spoke, she knew immediately it was him, like the tense silence was speaking volumes. She could almost feel it, the rage irradiating from his whole being. Because it was the same rage and disappointment she too had felt, when they had told her about the Jurassic World.It was something… primal, so basic that united all of them, and only the five of them remaining (them, Ian, Tim, Lex) could understand it. 

So, she didn’t press him for anything; she simply stayed on her couch, her head on her knees, phone at the ready, waiting for him; when he spoke, she didn’t know how long it had been since she had picked up the phone, but in her it felt like an eternity.

“They didn’t listen.” He simply said. He sounded old and tired- more than what he actually was, and even if she wasn’t in love with him any longer, she still cared for him a lot, and it broke her heart listening to his defeated tone.

“I know, Alan.” She simply said, Mark busy massaging her shoulders, knowing that she needed to relax, needed to feel at peace for the impending doom.

“I tried to explain them that they weren’t creating dinosaurs but monsters, but they didn’t listen.” Ellie nodded, even if he couldn’t see her- and yet, she felt he knew what she was struggling with as well; she knew what he was talking about , after all. She too had tried to warn them of what they were doing, but they hadn’t listened.They had gone and done the opposite, actually, not only cloning dinosaurs, but _creating_ one by mixing different strands of DNA.She even still remembered how Wu had reacted when they had decided to not endorse the park after the disaster that had been their trip to Isla Nublar;he couldn’t get it, he just kept laughing at them, shaking his head and grinning like they were idiots. All because he thought it was about Religion, that they may have believed that Dinosaurs too had souls, that had been stolen with the cloning process. 

No, it wasn’t like they actually thought that. It was just that… it was unnatural. That was why InGen’s beasts were monsters and not real dinosaurs.And Wu believed himself to be a god. 

They stood in silence again, empty and yet filled, and then Ellie heard him taking a big breath – she could almost see Alan massaging the bridge of his nose. “Thanks, Ellie. Good evening, and… say goodnight to mark and the boys from me, will you?”

“Of course.” She simply answered, whishing her old friend goodnight as well. 

She went to kiss her boys goodnight, and she could hear in the distance the echo of the news, the disaster of Isla Nublar on repeat. 

She chuckled darkly. 

They had tried to warn them- and they hadn’t listened.

She wondered if now they would. 


End file.
